beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Order Libra A:D
MF3- F: Libra III The Face on this Beyblade depicts Libra Mk3, the seventh astrological sign in the Zodiac. Libra’s symbol is The Scales, and this motif is featured on the Beyblade’s Face Bolt and Energy Ring. This Libra Face has a small machine stored inside of it. This machine has the ability to emit high-pitched sonic waves that the human eardrums cannot detect. 4D Energy Ring: Libra III The regular release of Libra III is a dark green, featuring scales on opposite sides. The scales also increase Stamina even further than Libra II. Libra III has 2 wirelessly connected machines inside of it that can detect sonic waves, absorb them, and turn them into an Ability or Special Move, similar to the Libra series Energy Rings. 4D Fusion Wheel: Order PC Frame Order's PC Frame depicts the Feather of Ma'at. This is a symbol of truth and order throughout Ancient Egypt. It increases wind strength, similar to B:W. Rubber Frame The Rubber Frame of Order depicts scales on either side, similar to Libra, Libra II, and Libra III. Also similar to Libras I, II, and III, it increases Stamina. It has 2 wirelessly connected machines inside of it that can detect sonic waves, absorb them, and turn them into an Ability or Special Move, similar to the Libra series Energy Rings. Metal Core Order's Metal Core depicts the absolute symbol of order, Zeus' Barrier. It seals and absorbs the energy from Dark Beys, thus purifying them and the energy. It also allows Libra to perform Zeus' Barrier without any help or with some help. 4D Performance Tip: Alpha Drive (A:D) Alpha Drive (A:D) allows the Libra to increase the power of all Abilities and Special Moves by 35%. Its height is 14.5 millimeters. Another gimmick of A:D is that it can switch between MWD (Metal Wide Defense) and MCS (Metal Coated Spike). Abilities Attack Sonic Wave: Libra shoots out a powerful sonic wave. He uses the sonic power generated by the Libra Energy Ring and Face Bolt. Inferno Blast: Libra creates a powerful pillar of light and sonic waves. This is also generated by the Libra Energy Ring and Face Bolt. Solar Destruction: '''Libra is engulfed in flames and a space-like aura. This Ability was gained when, momentarily, Chance/Kikai's spirit united with Monty/Meteo's. '''Planetary Destruction: Libra creates small, model planets with as much life as the real things. He is also covered in a universal aura, similar to Solar Destruction, except without the flames. This Ability was gained when, momentarily, Chance/Kikai's spirit united with Monty/Meteo's. Defense Sonic Shield: Libra uses sonic waves and vibrations to create an ultra-defensive shield. This is generated by the Libra Energy Ring and Face Bolt, too. Control Sonic Buster: '''Libra alters the current stadium to the Sand Stadium. He does this using Sonic Waves, which, again, are generated by the Libra Energy Ring and Face Bolt. Sealing '''Zeus' Barrier: Libra forms Zeus' Barrier. Up to 3 other Beys can join in and seal another Bey, thus stunning it. When a Beyblade is stunned this way, it can't use SP or Abilities and loses stamina 15% faster. The time a Bey is stunned depends on how many Beyblades there are sealing it: *1 - 30 seconds *2 - 1 minute *3 - 1 minute, 30 seconds *4 - 2 minutes This Ability can only be used 3 times per battle. All 3 times can be combined into 1 that has the combined time of all three. 'Special Moves' Arcane Critical: '''Libra simultaneously shoots out a fire wave and uses '''Sonic Buster. Then, Libra is envoloped in a golden aura. He can finish a moderate opponent by fusing the fire wave with his golden aura to create a veil of golden flames. Arcana Major Impact: Libra uses Arcane Critical '''and jumps up in the air, then lands on top of the opponent's Bey. He loses no stamina while jumping this way. '''Arcadia Solar Impact: A fusion of Arcana Major Impact and Solar Destruction. This move uses the Fire, Space, and Golden Infinity elements. Arcadia Planetary Impact: A fusion of Arcana Major Impact and Planetary Destruction. This move uses the Fire, Space, Earth, and Golden Infinity elements. Arcadian MAXIMUM Impact:'' ''A fusion of'' ''Arcana Major Impact, 'Arcadia Solar Impact', and Arcadia Planetary Impact. It can wipe out any Bey with a current stamina of 130-140 or lower. Category:Beyblades Category:Evolved Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal X Category:Beyblade: Metal X Beys Category:Semi-Divine Beys